Titan Power Levi x reader
by CelestialIzzy
Summary: Everything is new. You have just found out you are now a titan shifter, just like Eren, and have sworn to join Lance Corporal Levi and the Scouting Legion to defeat the titans and preserve mankind. Romance, tragedy, and adventure awaits. (Set after AoT season I)


*Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.* Aimlessly, I wandered through the forest while the setting sun bathed my back sending waves of comfort through me. Although I kept treading onward, my motor skills were beginning to break down. I could feel my bones deteriorating and my muscles unraveling like worn out thread. _One more step. Another. Another._ I chanted these words as I felt my skin on my knee caps break; the ivory bone peeking through. My vision was blurry and I could barely see 20 ft. away. Aching pain monopolized my joints as I lifted my head and saw a stark object in the distance. It was tall; taller than I, and too wide to go around. Emerging from the greenery, as the last tree top brushed against my cheek, I headed for it. It screamed familiarity and was luring me in with its awesome beauty. At last I had reached the object. It appeared to be a great stone wall, about 50 meters high. _Well, if I die here at least I knew I felt content_ , I thought as my body grew too heavy to move. I slumped down onto my knees and felt the weight of my body on my tired bones. _Mother. I am so sorry I was such a coward; I couldn't do anything to stop them,_ I silently thought. My failing vision started fading to black as I waited for death's sweet embrace. After I had said my goodbyes to the world, I faintly heard shouting in the distance. Someone was coming, and they were approaching fast.

I was floating. Or encased? All I knew was I wasn't on the ground. . . but I was still touching it? It was also SO hot. My body was burning up I felt like I was being cooked alive in some sort of shell. I obviously wasn't dead but what was I exactly? I heard the same voice from before get louder and louder; "SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" a heavy, booming voice shouted. _Unfortunately_ , I thought as searing hot pain enveloped my body. "I'll have to cut her out," a different voice than the one before spoke. This voice sounded completely calm and unafraid, unlike the former. _NO! Wait, cut me out? Of what?_ I-*BAM* Memories rushed in; fear was the dominant element in all of them. My mother. . . the attack on Shiganshina. . .my transformation and escape. . .God no. . . _I-I am a- *_ Slice* My eyes shot open to see red everywhere, my limbs were glued into this hot mass of flesh that wasn't my own. I had no time to process this because not two seconds later I was being lifted out of the disgusting steaming mess into the fresh air. The sun was never brighter and the sky never as blue, the warm breeze felt cool against my face as I took in the scenery before me: lush forests of green, the same thick stone wall I had seen before, and staring right into my (e/c) orbs were two steel grey irises; intense and focused and. . . angry? "OI!" his livid voice shouted at me, "I won't hesitate to end your life if you try anything." He spoke with determination; I knew he meant what he said. I wanted to assure him that I didn't mean any harm and just wanted answers myself, but when I tried to form the words nothing came out but dry, unintelligible rasps. I looked around to get my bearings and realized I was sitting down on grass, with this new person kneeling next to me, hand rested on some sort of blade. I stared at his short dark hair and the straight lines of his nose and the way he was peering over me made me feel frightened. He seemed agitated, and ready to strike but his alluring features made it hard to focus on anything else. _Wait. I might be killed any minute and this is what I'm focused on? Come on (f/n)…_ I began to cry. I didn't know if it was because how afraid I was of everything in that moment, or how much pain I felt, or how beautiful the setting sun looked against the stark sky. My vision became fuzzy again, and I tried with all my might to stay awake but the tendrils of sleep called to me, and I gave in. The last thing I remembered was being lifted from the soft grass, my gaze had fallen on a steaming mass of humanoid flesh that was evaporating into the orange sky; its neck appeared to be sliced and its contents removed. I caught a glimpse of the dead creatures face before I blacked out and had thought it looked very familiar.

( **Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction and I am really excited to see what people think of it. Pls let me know down below. THX and enjoy ~)**


End file.
